Icy Hot And Fiery Cold
by MizFletcher
Summary: Scotty starts to feel things for Lilly but chooses to ignore them due to their partnership. But bottled up emotions always turn into an explosion.
1. Hot Child In The City

**Hot Child In The City**

**Chapter 1**

_"Young boys, they all want to take her home. She goes downtown; the boys all stop and stare. When she goes downtown, she walks like she just don't care."_

"Hey Lil. Forget your umbrella?" Scotty smirked from his desk. Lilly had just walked into their office, dripping wet, leaving a trail of water behind her.

"Ha-ha Scotty. My car broke down halfway here so I had to walk all the way to work. And since I lent someone my umbrella *cough Vera cough* and it was never returned, I had to brave the elements."

"Oooh sounds like someone's sense of humor got all wet along with her clothes." Lilly glared daggers at Scotty when Stillman walked into the open area.

"Rush! You're dripping all over the floor. It would be just our luck if a witness slipped and threatened us with a lawsuit. Go get dried off and changed. Jeffries, call the cleaning crew."

"Uh sorry boss but I don't actually have a change of clothes. They are with my broken down car on their way to a mechanic."

"It's ok Lilly. I've got some extra clothes here you can borrow." Kat Miller said. She grabbed a duffel bag she had stashed under her desk. "They're my gym clothes so they're not exactly professional but they are dry. Plus, you'd be giving me an excuse not to go to the gym." Kat smiled and handed over the bag.

"Thanks Kat. I appreciate it." Lilly took the bag from her and headed to the washroom. She was a little mad at herself. She was also a little mad at the stupid check engine light she had been ignoring for the last week. She had just been too busy lately to actually 'check engine'.

She locked the washroom behind her and unzipped the duffel bag. Inside she found a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants. She quickly peeled off her cold clammy workpants and pulled on the soft sweatpants. It was a good thing they were drawstring since her and Kat were obviously not built the same way. She pulled the strings all the way and tied them tight so no one would see she wasn't wearing underwear. She quickly shed her blouse and bra and pulled on the thick purple t –shirt and swapped her hose and heels for socks and runners. She then packed up her stuff and hurried back out to work.

Scotty was pouring over the photos spread out in front of him. Stillman had just handed out a folder of their current case. The photos were of a crime scene from 1985. It was a case the FBI had already taken but had asked for the 'co-operation' of the Philly police. Meaning there would be plenty of head butting. The only reason why the FBI was looking into this case was because the girl who was naked and strangled before him was the new FBI director's daughter. Scotty rubbed his eyes and looked up in time to see Lilly walking out of the washroom. He didn't think he had ever seen her so dressed down.

You done with those photos Scotty? I want to take a look." Nick asked, bringing Scotty's attention back to the case before him.

Yeah, sure man." He pushed the photos towards Nick who started to examine them.

"Hey has anyone gone on a coffee run? I'm freezing here." Lilly announced as she walked up to Scotty's desk.

"It's you're lucky day Lil." She rolled her eyes as if to say yeah right. Look at me. "Jeffries was about to go on a coffee run."

Lilly smiled and handed Will a $5 bill. She then looked at Scotty's desk where the case photos were spread out.

"Another case?" Lilly asked as she leaned over to get a better look at the poor girl depicted in the photos.

"Uh, um, they're from the FBI. They asked for our, uh, co-operation." Scotty stammered.

"Something wrong Scotty? Do I have lipstick on my teeth or something?"

Scotty shook his head slightly. Answer her man he thought.

"No. I'm just not used to seeing you in sweats. It ain't normal." She laughed and smiled at him, then looked down at the photos again.

Good job Scotty, he thought. What was wrong with him? Lilly was his partner, his friend. He should not be noticing that Kat's shirt was too big for Lil, so it gaped open when she leaned over…like right now. And if by chance he did, completely accidentally, notice this small thing, he definitely shouldn't have noticed that she had taken her bra off. And most importantly, if again he noticed this quite accidentally, he should NOT be distracted by the swell of her breasts and the way they rose and fell when she breathed. He rubbed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Dios help him.

"Lilly? I need to speak to you in my office." Stillman shouted from his glass cage aka office.

"Sure Boss." Lilly replied. She got up and walked to Stillman's office. Scotty let out a quiet groan as he watched how the sweats hugged Lilly's backside while she walked away.

"Got a headache Scotty?" Nick smirked. Apparently he hadn't groaned quietly enough.

"Shut up."

Lilly closed the door behind her and turned to look at Stillman who was now sitting behind his desk.

"What's up Boss?" She asked while she took a seat across from his dark oak desk.

"Listen Lil. I know you're an excellent detective. I know you believe in justice and I know you're dedicated to the job." Lilly could feel that this conversation was leading down a bad pathway. "Well I'll get to the point. You're off this case."

"WHAT? WHY? I haven't even had a chance to look over all the details! You have no reason to kick me off."

"I know Lilly, and that's how the FBI wants it. There's a conflict of interest in this case so they don't want you on it."

"A conflict of interest? How so?" Lilly had seen the girl in the picture and she was sure she did not know her.

"Well it's about Jesse. Doherty knows Jesse and you have been dating for awhile and he informed the lead on the FBI team."

"What do you mean he knows about Jesse? What does Jesse have to do with anything?"

"Well Lil, I don't know why he hasn't told you, but Jesse is a suspect in this case. The girl in the picture is his ex girlfriend."

"So what? I am a professional and I can make the tough decisions. I have done it before."

"Sorry but it's not my choice. This came straight from the FBI to Doherty to me. You're on desk duty until we're done with this case." Lilly stood up not saying a word as she stormed out slamming the door behind her. Nick, Kat and Scotty's heads all shot up at the loud bang. She walked right out of the office and Scotty got up.

"She's going to need a ride home Scotty." Stillman called out after he had reopened his door. Scotty just nodded and followed the direction Lilly had stormed to.

It had to be him. Now he would be sitting beside her in a small, enclosed space, thinking about her without a bra for the half hour drive to her house. Alone… He had caught up with her and asked if she wanted a drive home. She had just nodded but he could see the fury in her eyes. He opened the passenger side of his car for her and she slid in. He saw the flash of hurt and anger in her eyes and he could have kicked himself. His partner needed him and here he was having inappropriately lusty thoughts about her instead of helping.

"Lil… What happened? Did you get into a fight with Stillman?" Lilly sighed and he could tell she wanted to hit something.

"Not really. I'm just not trusted to work this case apparently. I know one of the suspects so they're saying I have a conflict of interest. Why should I have to be stuck on desk duty?" She seethed beside him.

"Don't worry about a thing Lil. You know I'll keep you up to date on everything. Rules or not." Scotty said as he pulled up out front of her town home.

"Thanks Scotty."

"We're partners, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are." She replied as she got out of the car. She quickly ran through the rain to her front door.

We're partners Scotty reminded himself. Partners and friends. Not lovers. He turned his car and headed back to work.

"So apparently Jesse Bricar, the main suspect and ex boyfriend of the victim, has been secretly dating Lilly." Nick whispered to Scotty as they sat side by side poring over notes.

"She's dating a suspect!" Scotty cried out.

"Shut up Valens!" Nick muttered. "What part of secretly do you not understand. Keep your voice down. Anyways I heard Doherty tell Stillman that she can't work this case because she is emotionally involved."

"Emotionally involved? How long have they been 'secretly' dating for?"

"Well apparently Doherty had seen them together on a date about a year ago. The fact that Lilly still has him around is impressive." Scotty felt jealousy claw through him. She never stayed with anyone that long. She usually froze them out for some reason or another. They never could handle her. He could. If he wanted to. If they weren't partners. If he could get her the hell out of his head.

"You okay Valens? You don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm just tired is all. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Did he crack?" Kat asked as Vera walked into the employee kitchen area and sat down.

"So close. He was so close. But I'm certain Jesse has got him worried. A year uninterrupted is a long time for Rush." Vera sighed. "WE know they're made for each other so why don't they?"

"The two of them are so stubborn. And Lilly is so uptight she probably ignores her feelings because they are partners." Kat grinned. "20 bucks says they sleep together in the near future."

"You're on." Jeffries said as he walked in, catching the end of their conversation. "Rush has got the will power of a god. Now who's going to drink this luke warm Americano?" Nick reached up and took it form Jeffries.

"40 bucks says she crushes Scotty like a bug." Nick said chuckling.

"I'll take that bet." Kat quickly replied. "There's no crushing that Latino temper. Icy cold and fiery hot. That's gonna make some hot sex!"


	2. Another Night, Another Dream

**Another Night, Another Dream**

**Chapter 2**

_ "In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you. Cause you talk to me like lover's do. I feel dark, I feel pain cause it's still the same. When the night is gone, I'll be alone."_

Scotty groaned as Lilly smiled at him, standing before him gloriously naked. She was every bit as gorgeous as he had imagined she would be. All soft and creamy white skin and softly rounded curves. She leaned down over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, both his cheeks and finally his mouth. He groaned again, sliding his hands into her hair and pulling her closer to him. She swept her tongue into his mouth. She tasted oddly familiar to him. Not what he imagined she would taste like. And his feet were freezing. Suddenly he became aware of noises, traffic and cars honking. His eyes shot open and there was a woman kissing him. The fog cleared and he shot up in bed.

"What the hell? How did you get into my house?" She smiled down at Scotty and tousled his hair.

"That's no way to speak to someone you haven't seen in two years."

"That was because YOU left. And considering how you seem to keep having run ins with the law, I figured you would know that breaking and entering is a crime."

"Ha ha you're so funny Scotty. I still have my key so technically I'm not breaking and entering. Although, if you want to cuff me I won't object." She winked.

"Why are you here Chris?"

"Well I just got out of rehab so I thought I would come to Philadelphia and see my favorite Latino. I'm between jobs right now and thought maybe I could stay here with you. Pick up where we left off. I missed you."

"That's presumptuous. You shouldn't be here Chris. Have you called Lilly to tell her you're in town?"

"Whoa too many questions not enough action." She smiled slyly. "No I haven't called Lilly yet. I will … soon." Christina sighed and ran her hand through her curly blond hair. She didn't want to call Lilly. Sure her sister had saved her on many occasions, but she was just so damn condescending. So holier then thou. Lilly thought she was better then her, and maybe she was but Christina hated having it rubbed in her face.

"Chris, I have to tell her you're here." Scotty said looking her straight in the face.

"Now Scotty." Christina purred as she put her arms around his neck. " We can't just keep this a secret between us for awhile?" She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head an she got his cheek instead.

"Don't Christina. I have to tell her. And this…" He waved his finger between the two of them. "… Ain't gonna happen." Scotty gently pushed her away from him and got up from the bed. He was thankful he chose to wear pants to bed last night. Christina just watched him

"You kissed me." She declared, starting to get angry with him.

"No Christina. You kissed me. I was dreaming, I didn't even know it was you."

"You were dreaming about me though. I know it. We had something special Scotty."

"No it wasn't you. I wasn't dreamin about kissin anyways." Scotty muttered. How did these predicaments always happen to him. He should never have taken her to his bed. Lilly and him had an awful falling out because of her sister.

"It was her." Scotty said nothing as Christina's eyes pierced him. "I KNEW IT! You want her!" She screamed. " It was never me, it was ALWAYS hers. It's ALWAYS her! She's such an icy bitch and the men still fall all over themselves for her." Christina stormed out, slamming Scotty's door as hard as she could. He winced as his walls shuttered. Scotty pinched his nose and headed for the shower. He could tell already it was going to be a long day.

Lilly sat at her desk, shuffling papers, trying to make it look like she was working. Really she was moping. It was horrible, she was only on day one and she was already bored out of her mind. She looked longingly at Vera and Jeffries as they pored over the police notes. The phone beside her rang and she eagerly grabbed it.

"Rush!" She listened to the lady screaming on the other end at the top of her lungs. Lilly sighed silently. "I'm sorry ma'am this is the homicide division. You need narcotics, I'll transfer you." And she did so without waiting for a reply. She looked up then to see Scotty pacing in front of her desk. "Got something on your mind Scotty?"

"Lil can we talk in private?" He asked quietly. She quickly nodded.

"Yeah sure Scotty. We'll go down to storage." Lilly said as she thankfully got up from her desk and headed to the elevator. She did her best thinking and talking in the storage room. Scotty followed.

"Did you see that? Looks like you sir will be owing me 20 bucks." Kat said as she sat down with Nick and Will.

"Don't be so sure." Will replied. "That was worry in Scotty's eyes. Not lust. Another man can always tell." A tall, dark haired man walked up to them.

"Hey I'm looking for Lilly Rush. Is she in right now?" The three of them looked up at the handsome man standing before them. He was extremely well dressed, obviously rich with a fancy hair cut and beautiful grey eyes.

"She's kinda tied up at the moment." Nick smirked. "Is there something we can help you out with?"

"Well my name is Jesse Bricar. I thought I'd drop in and surprise her for lunch. I'll just come back in an hour." Jesse turned and headed out the same way he came in.

"Now THIS is a romance killer." Nick announced when he was gone.

"So what's up Scotty?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the ladder that always seemed to be left out.

"Chris came to see me this morning. She didn't want me to tell you that she's in town but after last time… You're my partner and I want you to trust me Lilly. I promised I wouldn't keep things from you." Lilly watched as Scotty rushed through his little speech. Her heart swelled a bit and she felt a twinge in her stomach. Her breakfast must not be sitting well.

"Scotty I do trust you." Lilly stood up and touched his arm. "I appreciate you coming to me Scotty." Lilly smiled and gave him a hug. "Partners." She whispered and went to brush a kiss against his cheek.

Scotty knew he had a goofy smile on his face but he couldn't help it. Lilly was actually hugging him, the ice queen herself showing warmth. He heard her whisper 'partners' and turned his head towards her, suddenly her lips were upon his. For a second, neither of them moved, then just as suddenly, Lilly jumped back and Scotty coughed.

"I'm sorry Lil, I had a neck cramp, I didn't know, I just needed to stretch my neck…" Scotty spewed out the lies as fast as his head could come up with them. He did not want her to know that he wasn't sorry at all and it was no accident.

"It's ok Scotty." Lilly was blushing. "Accidents happen, right?" Lilly reached out to squeeze his arm but thought better of it halfway there and let her arm drop to her side.

"Lilly? Are you done down there? I need to speak to you about something." Stillman called down the stairs into the storage area.

"Yeah Boss, I'm on my way up. I'll meet you in your office." Scotty looked at her and she just shrugged. She had no idea what Stillman wanted to talk about her but apparently she was popular with the men today. She headed up the stairs leaving Scotty alone.

Scotty sat on the ladder Lilly had previously evacuated and put his head hands. He was so dumb. 'I had a cramp in my neck?´ What? He got off the little ladder and kicked it across the room.

"DAMN IT!"

"Rush, this can't go on like this. I will have to suspend you instead of just keeping you on desk duty…" Stillman paced the room while Lilly sat across his desk again. "I mean what if somebody saw and alerted the FBI? Or told Doherty? Or worse, what if Doherty saw himself? He may have fired you on the spot!" Stillman took a deep breath and sat down in his large, black leather chair. "I mean, waltzing right in here like that…"

"What are you talking about Boss? Who was waltzing in here?" She was getting a little irritated with him going on when she had no idea what it is he was going on about.

"Jesse came to meet you for lunch. Here. He asked for you by name. Luckily he asked Vera, Miller and Jeffries." Stillman replied.

"I didn't ask him to come here. Actually, I specifically requested that he not come here."

"I thought so Lilly. You have to keep him away from this office. We can't have him coming here with this case going on."

"You got it Boss."

"So I've been thinking… Did anyone notice something weird about the way Jesse looked?" Kat suddenly asked as Vera, Jeffries and herself pored over the victims' diary.

"Weird how? Jeffries asked.

"Weird like aside from his startling grey eyes, he could be related to Scotty. Same dark hair, muscular build and cockiness. Jesse is just taller."

"Jeez Kat. Are you looking to take one home too?" Nick laughed. Kat punched him in the arm.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. They look very similar."

"Who looks similar?" Scotty asked as he walked up to the table. All eyes shot up to him.

"You don't want to know." Vera replied.

"From the way you are staring at me like the cat that ate the canary, I'm pretty sure I do want to know." Kat frowned and shuffled through the piles of photos lying on the table. She finally found what she was looking for and held it up.

"Well Scotty, this is Jesse. I just kinda thought, he looks a lot like you." Scotty stared at Jesse's face, feeling jealousy and anger claw inside him. But he did notice the similarities between Jesse and himself which gave him hope. Obviously Lilly did like the Latinos.

"I don't see it."


	3. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

**Chapter 3**

_ "Temptation, frustration. So bad it makes him cry. Wet bus stop, she's waiting. His car is warm and dry. Don't stand, don't stand, don't stand so close to me."_

It was the end of the day and Lilly sat in the coffee shop on the corner near the office drinking the tall Americano she had ordered. She had her cell phone in her hand and was debating if she should call Christina or not. She had been wondering and worrying about the same thing for the last 30 minutes.

Finally she decided to just do it. She flipped open her phone and dialed Christina's cell. She listened to it ring, once, twice…

"Hello?" Lilly heard her sister answer the phone. She listened for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Christina." Silence. She didn't hear a thing. "Christina, are you there? Scotty told me you were back in town."

"He shouldn't have. I told him I'd call you when I was ready. What did you call for?" Lilly pressed down the hurt she always felt when talking to her sister. The one she felt every time she got the cold brush off.

"I just… I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Lilly replied. "Obviously you are just fine so, call me when you want to talk." Lilly snapped her phone shut and stared out the window of the coffee shop.

Scotty got into his car in the lower parking lot. He turned the key in the ignition and turned on the radio.

_"This is the rain storm we've been waiting for folks. I don't think I have seen a thunderstorm this bad in the last ten years!"_

Scotty switched off the news and sighed. There goes his weekend. He was hoping to go over to his parents and have a bbq but that wasn't gonna happen if this downpour kept up. He remembered Lilly's car was still in the shop and wondered how she was getting home.

He snapped his seat belt on and pulled out of the parking space into the rain soaked Philadelphia. He drove up the street and stopped at the lights. While waiting, he looked over at the bus stop and there she was. Lilly stood there soaked from head to toe. Her light colored blouse see-thru, so he could see the dark blue of the bra she wore underneath. He couldn't leave her out there like that. He lowered the window and shouted,

"Hey pretty lady! Need a ride?" She whipped her head towards and quickly waved. He gave her a dimpled smile and opened the door for her. She quickly hoped in.

"Thanks Scotty. I was getting a little wet out there. But you shouldn't have picked me up; I'm messing up your upholstery. I know how much you love your car."

"Hey, I can't let my partner get pneumonia. Don't you worry." He smiled at her and was trying his hardest not to look down at her see-thru blouse. But it was damn near impossible with her so close. He could now fully see the outline of the bra, now knew it was made of lace and looked delicate. She leaned closer to him, and he realized she must be freezing. "Man, I'm sorry. You should have told me to turn the heat on." He quickly turned the vents towards her and blasted the heat to help warm her up. She smiled slightly at him and pushed her hair aside. The movement made her scent blow towards him, lavender and rain and a scent that was pure Lilly. He needed her to not be so close to him.

"I called Christina." She muttered, so quietly he almost didn't hear her over the blast of the heater.

"And how did that go?"

"Not as well as I hoped, all though it never does go well. She's mad at me for calling and mad at you for telling me. She's just so frustrating." Lilly sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"She'll cool off Lil. Don't worry about her, she will come around. You at least made contact which is important." Scotty tried to reassure her. He pulled up in front of her house and unlocked the doors.

"Thanks Scotty. I appreciate it." She smiled at him and closed the door running quickly to her house. He didn't know how he would be able to get by like this. He really had to get her out of his head. Scotty drove back to his apartment, trying to think of anything but Lilly.

A man walked out of the lone star bar after a couple of drinks and started to walk home. He almost tripped over a body lying on the side of the street. He looked down at the blond, curly haired woman lying there.

"Hey miss." He tried shaking her with his boot and nothing happened. He kneeled down and tried shaking her harder. " Miss, you need to get up!" She still didn't respond. He checked her pulse and she had one so she wasn't dead so that was good. Her breathing was regular so he tried searching the pockets of her jacket. He found her cell phone and flipped it open, hitting the 2 and pressing call. Miraculously, she had someone on speed dial.

"Hello?"

Scotty wasn't sure if he was worried or angry that it was one in the morning and he was driving to go pick up Christina from where she was passed out on the street. She had said she was back from rehab, and it definitely wasn't a good sign. He pulled up beside the lone star bar and got out, leaving his car running. The man who had called him was sitting beside her, he had taken his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks man, you did a good thing here." Scotty said, knowing Philly wasn't the safest city in the world. He pulled a $100 from his wallet and handed it to the guy.

"You don't have to pay me man. I was just doing what any decent person would do."

"I want to." Scotty replied and shoved the bill into the mans hand. The man put it in his pocket and helped hoist Christina into the passenger side of his car. Apparently she was staying with him tonight.

Christina listened to the two men talking over her. She knew her idea was brilliant as soon as she thought of it. She deleted every number from her phone except Scotty's, expecting a good person to call for help. She lied in the street when she saw a couple of the guys at the bar look like they were ready to leave and, lucky her, one tripped right over her. He turned out to be a good guy and used her speed dial. Didn't try to cop a feel or anything.

And she knew Scotty would come. She opened her eyes just enough to look at him. He was focusing on the road and seemed upset. Good, that meant he still cared for her. He obviously was worried about her state. Guess she'd be staying at his place tonight.

Lilly rested her head against Jesse's chest as they laid in bed with her cats. Olivia was snuggled up beside her and she stroked her head absent mindedly.

"I forgot to bring it up but, Stillman spoke to me today. He said you came into the office looking for me."

"No wonder you forgot it, I mean look at me." Jesse smiled as he gestured to himself.

"I'm serious Jesse." Lilly sighed as she sat up. "You can't be coming into my work while they are working on this case. I could get suspended over it and I would rather that not happen. I want to know what's going on."

"Why? Do you think I did it?" Jesse put his arm under his head and waited for her response. Lilly thought about the past little while she had spent with him. Did she think he did it?

"No I don't. If I did you wouldn't be here. I just want to keep an eye on things you know? I wouldn't want you to be falsely accused or anything."

"It happened so long ago. I'm shocked anyone still cares about people who died 20 years ago."

"I care. Everyone deserves justice." Lilly muttered. Jesse smiled at her and pulled her back down, knocking Olivia off the bed.

"That's what I love about you Ms Rush. Your sense of right." He quickly pulled her underneath him and started kissing her. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

Scotty sighed as he heaved Christina on to his couch. He couldn't believe his night had turned out like this, having to pick her up off the street like a cigarette butt. He pulled a blanket out of his hall closet and threw it on her. It was too late to call Lilly but he'd have to tell her first thing in the morning. She wouldn't be impressed, that was for sure.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper he had sitting in his bedroom and headed for the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. He closed the door behind him and threw off the rest of his clothes, stopping to look at himself in the mirror. He took in his brown eyes, clean shaven chin and deep dimples. His olive complexion and dark, shiny hair. Jesse had nothing on him. Maybe height. But you know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And if Lilly liked Jesse…

He closed his eyes and imagined he had Lilly at his house instead of Christina. She would want to take a shower with him. He would have someone who would wash his back for him… and other things. He would get to watch the hot water run down her creamy white body, over her high breasts. Damn it!

Cold shower it was.


	4. Why Don't You Love Me?

**Why Don't You Love Me?**

**Chapter 4**

"_I__ tried runnin' away. Why don't you love me? And I tried beggin' to stay. Why don't you love me? I killed us like I killed the whisky. Why don't you love me? Drank it down and came back thirsty."_

Author's Note: To clear some thing up someone has asked about Jesse Bricar, who is a character I made up. He was never in cold case. Same with Deryck Winter, who is a character of my own creation. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story I really appreciate it. And I totally agree, there are not enough cold case stories. The show should have never been cancelled, it was amazing. I've been watching criminal minds to replace it but it is just not the same. I will probably right a Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia fanfic when I'm down with this one. Anyways, on to the next chapter.

Scotty heard the morning sounds of traffic and honking as he slowly woke up. He felt groggy, but through the fog he could still feel that something was wrong. He was in bed, so that was good. He tried to roll over and found something blocking him. THAT was what was wrong. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into Christina's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted as he went to roll out of bed, stopping in time to realize he was naked. He grabbed the blanket up and wrapped it around himself. He wouldn't want her to think his morning wood was for her or something. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked in the most controlled voice he could.

"The couch was uncomfortable." She pouted as she spoke. "Besides it got cold in the living room." He knew she was lying. His air conditioner was broken and he hadn't gotten around to fixing it. And that couch is damn comfortable.

"You have to leave Christina. I just was helping out a friend last night but you can't stay here. Especially if you plan on behaving like this." Scotty pinched his nose and willed her to go away.

"So we are friends! I was unsure after yesterday. I'm sorry for blowing up by the way. I didn't mean it." She batted her eyes at him and Scotty sighed.

"No Christina. We were friends. Not anymore. The friend I was helping out was Lilly. She has enough on her plate right now without having to pick her drugged out sister off the sidewalk." Christina frowned at that. "I'm going to tell her and you're going to have to find a hotel. And you need to talk to her too."

"NO!" Christina jumped up and put her hand over the phone on Scotty's bedside table. "You can't tell her! Promise me! I will tell her I swear, but in my own time."

"She needs to know Christina. You can't do shit like that behind her back. It ain't right."

"I know, I know. But don't tell her, I will. And please, please let me stay here for a week. Just a week. I'll behave, I promise." Scotty knew he was going to have to go get his head checked since he wasn't going to refuse her.

"Fine. One week. No more. You need to look for a job and stay away from places like that bar last night."

"I will! Scout's honor. Now go shower, I'll make some breakfast." Scotty was already regretting his decision. He should be telling Lilly. But on the other hand it was Christina's right to tell her sister herself. But Lilly was his partner.

Christina smiled to herself as she opened up the fridge and pulled out the eggs. She knew it would work. He would never throw her back out on the street if he thought she was still using. She wasn't, but he didn't need to know that. And he had even agreed to let her tell Lilly, not that she would, which was even better. Scotty Valens would eventually realize he loved her. She had been gone for so long, and they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Lilly woke and stretched out, noticing there was no one in bed with her except her cats. She quickly got up and looked around. No note. That was kind of annoying. She hoped in the shower, hanging her work outfit, a lavender blouse and black dress pants, up on the door. She let the hot water hit her back while she thought back to the phone call with her sister. They really needed to talk, and soon. She was going to have to find out where Christina was staying and corner her if she wanted any answers. She dried herself off and got dressed, giving the cats some food on her way to the kitchen. She threw some bread and her toaster and noticed her cell phone was vibrating on her counter madly.

"Rush." She flipped open her phone and responded.

"Hey Lil. If you want a ride in this rainy weather you better come outside in the next 2 minutes."

"I'll be there. Thanks Scotty." Lilly flipped the phone closed and smiled to herself. He could be so thoughtful when he wanted to. She quickly grabbed the toast she had put in the toaster and then headed out.

"Well well, guess who drove in together today." Kat Miller declared as she sat down with Nick Vera at the coffee shop across from their office.

"Of course they drove in together, look at the weather. It's like Philadelphia was tryin to become an ocean for Christ sakes."

"I don't know Vera, it's pretty early and they are already here together. Made they stayed together last night."

"No way." Vera replied. "We would know if they had slept together. The earth would have moved or something."

Lilly mopped at her desk for the second day in a row. Paperwork was by far the most boring job she ever had to do for two days straight. She watched the rest of the team pore over diaries and pictures and statements and she wished she was a part of that. She had never felt so segregated from her team.

"Hello. I'm looking for a John Stillman. Can you direct me to his office please?" Lilly looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. "Well hello bright eyes. Maybe after you direct me to John Stillman's office, I can direct you to lunch."

"I don't think so. His office is that glass cage right there. If you knock, I'm sure he'll let you in Mr.…" The man in front of her leaned forward and tried to charm her with his smile. It wasn't working. She was already grumpy from the paperwork and he smelled like b.o.

"How rude of me. Special agent Deryck Winter. I'm the FBI lead on this case. I could discuss the FBI findings with you over, say, a coffee?"

"You could, but I'm banned from this case. Dating the main suspect and all. I'm sure Stillman is waiting for you."

Scotty looked over at the FBI agent leaning over Lilly's desk. He smiled to himself. She did not look impressed and she was an expert at being cold to men trying to hit on her when she wasn't impressed.

"Something funny Valens?" Vera asked as he passed him Jesse Bricar's statement to go over.

"Not at all Vera." Every time Scotty read over Jesse's statement he became more and more sure that he was the one who did it. It made him nervous that Lilly was dating him… and jealous he admitted to himself. But only to himself, he would NEVER tell Vera that. "I think we should bring Jesse in for questioning." Scotty stated out loud and Nick turned to look at him.

"You seem to be treading in some very hot water there Scotty. Do you think that is a great idea? With Lilly sitting right there too?"

"I honestly think he did it. Read his statement, he was driving around, alone at night when she had been strangled? And the necklace he had bought her was the only thing stolen out of all of her other jewelry? It all seems a little weird to me and something just doesn't fit." He stared down at the photo of the victim, Nina Emerson, wearing the necklace in question. It was a very gaudy necklace in Scotty's opinion. It was a very thick gold rope with bright sapphires hanging from it. The one that sat in the middle was giant. The thing looked like it weighed 150 pounds and that it would cost him his salary for life. Plus some in the afterlife. Lilly would never where anything like that. She preferred much more simple things and he liked that. Christina would love that necklace.

"All right, it's your funeral sir. I'll bring him in for some questioning." Nick got up and headed out the door.

"I've already told you that I was driving around that night. I was trying to blow off some steam. We had had a fight because her dad was telling her lies about me. He said I had other girls on the side and I didn't love her. None of which were true. She tried to give the necklace I bought her back…"

"That huge thing? I can't imagine her being able to get it off herself." Scotty interrupted.

"That thing was worth more then your house and everything in it I wager. I told her to keep it, that I needed to cool down. I didn't want her to give it back, I loved her."

"On the topic of that necklace being ridiculously expensive, how did someone of 19 years of age afford a necklace like that? When I was 19, I was lucky I could buy my car for $1500."

"Well, I'm not you. Apparently you have never heard of Bricar Industries. We deal in oil. When I was 19 I was heir to a fortune and had millions at my disposal. Now I run it. I'm sorry you had to grow up in a Mexican ghetto." Scotty jumped up at that.

"I am not Mexican and I was not born in a ghetto." Nick put his arm out and stopped Scotty from moving around the table. Scotty looked at Nick then stormed out of the interrogation room, leaving Nick to do the rest by himself. On his way out though, he ran into Lilly. Just what he needed right now. He mentally tried to tell himself to calm down but it wasn't working.

"I can't believe you Scotty! Down to the storage room, we need to talk now!" She stormed off down the stairs that led to the storage room and Scotty had no choice but to follow. "Why would you drag him in for questioning? And why didn't you tell me? I thought you were going to keep me updated."

"Lilly, I think he did it! His alibi is useless, no one can corroborate it. The necklace he bought her was missing. It all fits."

"No, it doesn't! You have no proof. You don't even have a motive. Why would he kill her?"

"He said they were fighting, that her dad told her he was cheating on her. She tried to give that flashy necklace back. Lilly he's not right for you, don't see him anymore.

"What?" Lilly could not believe what he was saying. He was her partner, not her father. "Who are you to tell me who's not right for me? It's not like you can give advice on love, you can seem to keep a steady relationship either! If you're so smart who is right for me then ? No one?"

"Me." Scotty said without thinking. Shit, backtrack time. "I mean someone more like me."

"I can make a long list of reasons why 'someone like you' is the opposite of what I need and why Jesse and I are more suited. One, you are young and immature whereas Jesse is not. Two, you have a ridiculous temper and can lose it at the drop of a hat, he doesn't. Three, which I think is most important, you slept with my sister, he did not. Now tell me again why he's wrong for me? Because he's being accused of a crime of which he is innocent?" Scotty couldn't decide if he wanted to scream or run back upstairs and kill Jesse Bricar. Instead, he grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and pressed his mouth against hers. She tried to shove him back but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't know why he did it but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He slid his hands down her arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her up against him. And just like that, she started kissing him back.


	5. Angel Of The Morning

**Angel Of The Morning**

**Chapter 5**

"_If morning __echoes say we sinned. Well, it was what I wanted now. And if we're the victims of the night, I won't be blinded by the light. Just call me angel of the morning, angel. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby. Just call me angel of the morning, angel. Then slowly turn away. I won't beg you to stay with me."_

Scotty couldn't believe he actually had Lilly in his arms and she wasn't even fighting him. He felt her hands run through his hair and groaned into her mouth. She was so warm and soft. He pulled her lavender blouse out of her black dress pants and slid his hands upwards. He felt a lacy bra which he pulled down and filled his hand with her soft breasts.

"Lilly." He moaned into her mouth. She just bit his tongue and pulled him closer. He quickly started to unbutton her dress pants and pull them down her legs along with the lacy underwear she wore. He immediately slid his hand down her and pressed his hand against her soft mound. She cried out and he smiled. Finally he was getting a vocal reaction, which, considering where they were may not be a good thing. "Shhh." He hushed her as he began rubbing circles with his hand.

"Oh, oh." Scotty took his other hand and placed it softly over her mouth. Who would have known that Lilly could be so loud and passionate? He slid one finger inside her and felt her slick wet heat and nearly died. He must be in heaven. He quickly pulled down his trouser and boxer shorts, all the while keeping that hand over Lilly's mouth.

"Te quiero." He murmured into her ear as he pressed himself into her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around himself. He slowly rocked his cock in and out of her. He could feel her moans against his hand which excited him further. He started to speed up, unable to stay at the started at. "I want you to come for me Lilly. I want to fell your muscles grip my cock and see your eyes glaze over in pleasure." He saw her eyes widen, and then she licked his hand. He walked her to a wall and pressed her against it so he could use the hand he had put under her butt to support her for something else. He reached down and rubbed her clit as he rocked harder into her. She started bucking her hips wildly, trying to keep up with him when she bit down on his hand and pushed her head back. He felt her inner muscles grip him and that was all he could take. He thrust one last time and grunted as he came inside her. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and pressed a kiss to it.

"Oh, oh, oh god." Lilly pushed him off and grabbed her pants and underwear from the floor. "I can't believe you, we, just…I have to go." She quickly yanked on her clothes and ran up the stairs back to their office. Scotty ran his hand through his hair. Well hell, he thought it had been fantastic. He wanted to do it again. She was perfect and he knew he was going to win her from Jesse. He just hoped he didn't mess everything up by being impulsive.

Nick and Kat stared at Lilly as she rushed out of the building.

"Someone seems to be in quite the rush. Ha ha get rush and rush." Nick laughed at his own horrible joke.

"You're not funny. Anyway, you know Scotty brought Jesse in for questioning so she's probably steamed. She took him down to the storage room and I bet she reamed him out. Poor guy." Kat shook her head. Jesse was just one problem after another it seemed. She wished he would just go away so Scotty and Lilly could admit their feelings for each other. Instead he stuck around and interfered. "Wouldn't it be great if Jesse was the bad guy? Then we can get

rid of him once and for all."

"That's awful Kat. You should be supportive of Lilly's decision." Will Jeffries said as he walked up to them.

"Not if it's the wrong one. Oh shush here comes Scotty." They all watched as he came out of the storage room.

"He definitely does not look like someone who just got the Lilly Rush freeze. A little depressed maybe but he looks more determined then anything." Nick commented as he walked towards them. "Hey Valens, did it hurt?" Scotty head shot up at the question.

"What?" Scotty looked a little worried as he stared at Nick.

"When Lilly Rush destroyed your manhood for bringing her boyfriend in for questioning."

"Ah no. She actually took it rather well when I explained why I had thought it would be a good idea to bring him in."

"Hmmm. She must have balls of steel and real professionalism then. Good for her." Kat said.

Lilly could not believe what had happened. She never lost control like that. And with Scotty of all people? She didn't even like him that way. Apparently her sister was rubbing off on her. Sex in the storage room? What if someone had walked in? What if there was a security camera down there? Oh god she had to find out if there was a security camera and if there was she would have to destroy that tape. She had to tell Jesse too and hoped he forgave her. It was going to be hard. She hailed a taxi and headed to his house, hoping he was home from the interrogation Scotty had put him through. When she got there, his car was in the drive way so that was a good sign. She paid the cab driver and walked up the long driveway to the front door and rang the bell. He answered immediately.

"Hey Lil. What brings you up here? I thought you'd still be at work right now. It's only…" He looked down at his wrist, checking his watch. ".. 12:15."

"I know. The reason why I came is because I have something important to tell you. We should probably sit down." Jesse gestured for her to come in and led her to his living room. She looked around taking in the expensive white leather couches and fireplace in the corner. She tried to imagine her and Jesse having sex on the rug in front of the fireplace and pictured Scotty instead. Damn it! What was wrong with her? She did NOT like Scotty that way.

"So what is so important that you had to come all the way to my house to tell me?" Scotty asked as he sat across from her on the opposite couch. She couldn't believe she had never actually been in his house before. They always stayed at hers. Was that weird? Was she just thinking it was weird because he was being investigated for a murder?

"Well something happened today while you were being interrogated by Nick Vera. With Scotty."

"The little Mexican one? He was quite rude in the interview room. I made him a little mad I think." Jesse smirked.

"He's not Mexican. That's not the point. I took him down to the storage room because I was pissed that he had brought you in for another interrogation and something happened."

"Something?" Lilly could feel the tension suddenly building in Jesse. She really didn't want to do this but as an honest person she felt she had to.

"We had sex." She chose to just blurt it out. No point in pussy footing around the facts. "I have no idea how it happened. One minute I was yelling at him and the next minute we had had sex. I'm so sorry." Lilly looked down at her hands which she had folded in her lap.

"Sex is something?" She watched as Jesse's face went beat red then he seemed to be trying to get control of himself. "It's ok." He finally said. "I know you didn't mean to do it. He probably forced himself upon you. Don't worry Lilly, I will deal with this."

"I don't really know what your saying but don't do anything stupid or reckless. Please keep in mind that Scotty is a detective for the police."

"I know Lilly. You should be heading back to work now. I need some time to myself right now."

"Sure." Lilly replied as she head out the front door, leaving him sitting alone on his fancy white sofa. That hadn't gone as bad as she expected it too. She wasn't ready to go back to work though. She considered herself done for the day. Maybe she should go grab some lunch and then head over to Scotty's place and wait for him to get home. They obviously needed to talk and she needed time to compose herself before facing that obstacle.

The team talked over Jesse's new interrogation.

"I'm sorry Scotty but his story was the exact same as when he was younger. Nothing has changed at all. It's unlikely he's lying and keeping his story so together."

"His story is so easy! Anyone moron can keep that tiny bit of information straight. He acts like he knows nothing but he's lying. I can feel it!"

"And what is making you feel this so strongly? Your killer police instincts or your killer Lilly instincts?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scotty muttered. "I'm going to prove he did it if it's the last thing I do. I'm going home. I have some research I've been gathering there and I want to go over it." They watched as Scotty sauntered out of the office.

"Definitely not the look of someone who got the Lilly Rush treatment. Something is up here." Nick said aloud.

Lilly walked up to Scotty's door and knocked. No one answered so he must still be at work. She grabbed the extra key of his she had and unlocked the door and let herself in. His house was more her style, unlike Jesse's. No fancy couches that you're afraid of spilling anything on. A homey feel. She sat down on his couch and pulled out her phone. She didn't really have anything to do besides wait so now might be a good time to call Christina and get her issues with her out of the way too. Things seemed to have gone well with Jesse so why not try two for two. She dialed her sister's number and waited. She heard a vibrating from the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Lilly was suspecting that coming here was a bad idea. She followed the vibrating to Scotty's bedroom.

"Hey big boy. Why don't you come-"Christina looked up and stopped mid sentence when she saw her sister standing in the doorway. Christina was lying naked in Scotty's bed with the sheets just covering her vagina from Lilly's view.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time. Lilly shook her head.

"I can't believe this!" Lilly cried out. "I can't believe this. Why are you here?"

"Christina? I'm home. Came to grab some research." Scotty walked to his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like the world was going to crumble around him.


	6. Jesse's Girl

**Jesse's Girl**

**Chapter 6**

"_You know I wish that I had Jesse's__ girl, I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Where can I find a woman like that? I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute. I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot."_

"So what other suspects should we be checking out? Jesse is not going to pan out, he obviously has his story down so it's unlikely he's our culprit." Nick asked as he, Kat and Will sat around a table discussing the case.

"Well her best friend was supposedly with her the night she died. Maybe we should pay her a visit." Will suggested as he shuffled through the papers in front of him. "What's her stats?"

"Jennifer Pricey, 42 years old and divorced. She's currently owns her own real estate company and she actually lives on the same street as Jesse Bricar. She has no children and she lives alone right now." Kat Miller answered. "Come on Nick, we'll head over there and see if she remembers that night."

"Hey, has anyone seen Scotty or Lilly?" Nick brought up.

"Lilly said something about heading over to see Jesse on her lunch hour and Scotty went to grab some research remember?"

Scotty stared at Christina who was lying naked in his bed and then back at Lilly who was standing in the room, looking like she was going to explode. He knew this was his own fault, he should have told Lilly instead of listening to Christina. But why did it have to happen now? Right after he made some headway with Lilly. Not that he had wanted too. Not that that would ever happen again.

"Sorry Scotty. I had the intention of surprising you but someone let herself in and spoiled it." Christina piped up as she pulled the blanket up higher so her breasts weren't showing anymore. At least she had some sense.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted your surprise. I should be heading out now anyway." She looked directly at Scotty and said, "It was a mistake." She headed out of the bedroom towards the front door and Scotty followed her out.

"Wait Lilly, please. I want to talk to you." He grabbed her arm before she could open the door and he felt her tense up. He quickly dropped her arm, not wanting to hurt her. "Lilly this ain't what it looks like. I'm not doing anything with her." Lilly just looked at him, giving him that icy stare she was known for.

"Scotty I already told you, it was a mistake. I have to get back to work, my lunch break is way past over." She turned around again.

"Please don't turn your back on this Lilly, on us."

"What us? There is no us Scotty! We are partners, nothing more, nothing less. I thought we were friends, but I appear to have been wrong about that too. Just partners."

"Lilly, don't say that. We are friends; I was going to tell you she was here. She begged me not too."

"Scotty, we've been here, we bought the t-shirt already. You promised you wouldn't keep something like this secret. And I get it." She gestured towards the bedroom. "I get it Scotty, look at her. She's not me and I'm definitely not her."

"I'm not seeing her Lilly! In anyway. I don't feel that way about her, the way I feel about-"He had almost said about her. But he wasn't sure he had feelings about her. He was glad he stopped himself.

"Scotty this discussion is pointless. I'm leaving now and I don't want to talk about this again." She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. Scotty rubbed his face and groaned.

"Is she gone?" Christina asked as she stood in his bedroom doorway with the sheet hanging off her. He could see her nipples through the thin material. Before, he would have considered that hot. But not anymore. Chris' brand of kinky sex was no longer what he was looking for. After his moment with Lilly, it was all he could think about.

"Yes she is gone Chris. Now go get dressed and get out of my house." He muttered as he headed to his desk. "I'm going back to work and you better not be here when I get back." He grabbed the folders he had come home for and headed out the door.

"Scotty wait-"He closed the door before she could finish her sentence. He honestly did not want to here what she had to say. He was tired of her manipulation.

Lilly walked towards the building where her office was located. She looked up and saw Jesse standing by the front door of the building waiting. Thunder suddenly clapped through the sky. Today was not going to get better.

"Jesse, what are you doing here? You know your not suppose to come around." She grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner.

"Where were you?" He asked as he stared her down. The weather was shifting at a greater pace. She could feel the wind picking up.

"I went to see…my sister." She didn't know why she lied. She believed in complete honest relationships, so why was she standing here, lying to Jesse?

"Ms. Pricey?" Kat Miller asked as she walked up the driveway towards the well dressed woman standing there. Jennifer Pricey was a gorgeous lady, especially for her 42 years of age. She was 5'8" and roughly 140 lbs. She had long red hair that she had swept up in a bun and was tanned a golden brown. She wore a black pencil skirt and a bright blue blouse that brought out her matching eyes.

"Yes that's me. What can I help you with?" She asked in a voice that was just as sophisticated as her outfit.

"We're here to ask you some questions about Macy Pattson." Jennifer looked up at the name and saw the badge Nick flashed.

"Now there is a name I haven't heard in a long time. Please come in and have a seat." The two followed Jennifer into her lush house and took a seat on the overstuffed purple couch.

"When I was a kid, about 17 years old, Macy was my best friend. She was murdered you know."

"That's actually why we're here. We have re-opened Macy's case and are trying to gather information about what happened. Can you tell us about the night Macy was murdered?" Kat asked.

Jennifer thought back to that day in 1985. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

"My dad doesn't want me to be with Jesse. He said he was cheating on me and he has proof. I don't believe him though. Jesse would never do that to me."

"Of course not Macy. And why would he? When he has everything he wants in you." Macy smiled up at Jennifer.

"Macy? MACY? Are you in there?" Jennifer heard Jesse calling from outside. Macy leaned out the window of her room and waved down to Jesse.

"I better go see him and tell him what happened with my dad." Macy said to Jennifer as she grabbed her coat.

"Are you sure telling him is such a hot idea? I mean, he already doesn't like your dad, why give him another reason to not like him?"

"We're in love. And people in love don't keep secrets. Just like friends." Macy smiled and ran out of the room.

"And what happened after that?" Nick asked.

"I waited for her to come back all night. We were supposed to be having a sleepover before Jesse interrupted. I never saw her again."

"And do you have any ideas about who may have killed her?" Kat asked, wanting to know her opinion.

"Not Jesse. He loved her dearly. Everyone did. She was bubbly and personable and all around fun to be around. But if I had to choose someone to bet my money on, it would be her father."

"Michael Pattson, head of the FBI?" Nick asked skeptically. He really doubted an FBI agent had killed his daughter.

"That's the one. He may seem all professional now, but he had a mean streak. He hated Jesse with every fiber of his being. And he started hating Macy for ignoring his warnings. But Pattson would never do anything to sully his own hands. He would hire someone. He could be such an overbearing tyrant." Nick smirked. Didn't they know it.

"Well we will do our best to look into it." Kat Miller said, not promising anything. Accusing the FBI director of murder was akin to resigning, either way you'd lose your job. Her and Nick said their goodbyes and headed out the front door. Nick whipped out his phone and called Stillman.

"Hey Boss. We have some good and bad news. The good news is we have a lead. The bad news is that lead points us to the director…"

Lilly stared at Jesse who seemed to be a different person in this moment. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"We should get under shelter, it's going to rain." Lilly said and tried to tug Jesse in the direction of the coffee shop across the street.

"Why is he here?" Lilly turned and saw Scotty across the street and he was looking right at them. She tried to tell him with her eyes to go inside and leave them alone. Apparently, Scotty didn't speak eye talk. He quickly crossed the street and headed directly for them.

"Lil are you ok?" Scotty asked as he walked up to them. Jesse put his arm out, stopping Scotty from getting any closer to her.

"Why are you here?" Jesse repeated

"What is your issue Bricar? She's a human being and I'm her partner. You don't need to stop me from talking to her."

"That's not the way I heard it. You seem to be getting way too close to my girl lately." Jesse took a step closer to Scotty. Lilly was starting to get worried as Jesse was a head taller then Scotty and Scotty, he was a detective…

"Jesse don't. You can't hit him, he can arrest you on the spot." She tried to grab his arm but he just shoved her off, making her fall.

"You shouldn't have pushed her." Scotty said as he went to lunge for Jesse. Jesse grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Scotty's back yanking on it hard. Scotty yelped in pain but was in no way down. He swung his foot back and kicked Jesse in the shins as hard as he could causing him to release him.

"You guys need to stop, this is ridiculous." The two men ignored her and stared at each other. Scotty punched Jesse in the gut, making him double over and clutch his stomach. "Scotty please stop." Scotty looked up at Lilly, his chest rose and fell quickly from his heavy breathing. His eyes met hers and he saw the pleading in the blue depths. He relaxed his stance and took a step back from Jesse. He went to step towards Lilly just to feel Jesse fist connect with his face. He went down. Lilly rushed up. "Why would you do that!" Lilly cried. Jesse just turned towards looking angry.

"Why not?" Lilly shook her head and grabbed her cuffs from her belt. She turned him around and slapped them on Jesse's wrists.

"No matter what, that's my partner. Jesse Bricar, you are under arrest for assaulting a detective. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Jesse yanked on her.

"You've got to be fucking joking." He muttered as Scotty, now with it, grabbed him roughly and shoved him towards their office.


	7. Now That We're Done

**Now That We're Done**

**Chapter 7**

"_She's just a friend, you see. You always agree. You know I lie, but you still trust me…And now I see you, with him. And it was nothing like I'd thought it'd be."_

The team looked up as Scotty shoved Jesse down the hall towards lock up. Scotty had a fat lip and blood was running down the side of his mouth. Behind them trailed Lilly, looking as unreadable as ever.

"Well what do you think happened there?" Nick asked as he watched the trio go. "That's an interesting turn of events."

"Did you see Scotty's mouth? It looks like he got into a brawl with Jesse. Now what would those two fight over." Kat said. Her and Nick just smiled at each other.

"You guys are lucky. The director is so intent on finding out who killed his daughter, he is willing to grant you an audience." Stillman said as he walked up to them with some paperwork. Kat and Nick still had those stupid grins on their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"You most definitely did." Jeffries replied. "Those two…"He said while pointing at Kat and Nick. "…Are trying to play matchmaker with Lilly and Scotty. And guess who Scotty just dragged in, in cuffs."

"You young kids are just too much for us, right Jeffries?" Will just nodded at him. "You have your interview so stop sitting around here discussing Lilly and Scotty. He's waiting in conference room 5." Nick and Kat got up simultaneously and headed for conference room 5.

Scotty walked silently with Lilly back from putting Jesse in lock up. He was shocked that she had just arrested her boyfriend. What he wasn't able to do to Christina, she just did right before his eyes. She was infinitely stronger then he was. He felt her tug on his sleeve and looked up. She was tugging him into the washroom with her. She put the seat down on the toilet and gestured for him to sit down.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yet he obeyed her gesture. She grabbed a bunch of paper towel from beside the sink and ran it under the cold water.

"You're bleeding." Was all she said as she took the cold, wet paper towel and pressed it to the corner of his mouth. It stung. He forgot the cut on his mouth. She gently wiped the blood off his face.

"Why did you arrest him?" Scotty asked as she continued to soothe the swelling with the cold cloth.

"He was breaking the law. And no matter what idiot things you do, you're still my partner." She muttered. Scotty grabbed her wrist to still it.

"Thanks Lil." He said. She put the paper towel wad down on the sink and crouched in front of him.

"It looks like it hurts." She whispered as she ran her fingers lightly over the cut. "You shouldn't have fought him."

"He pushed you Lil." Then he felt awful. Here she was soothing his cut and he hadn't even asked if she was ok. "Did he hurt you?" Scotty said as he got up quickly and looked her over. "I swear I'll kill him if he hurt you." He ran his hands down her arms and sides, reassuring himself that she was fine.

"He just surprised me is all." Lilly said and Scotty stilled his hands. He loved feeling her like this, in his arms. He knew he shouldn't, knew he was on shaky grounds still. But she was just so beautiful. He pulled her up against him, fitting her hips to his. "Scotty-"

"Don't ruin it Lilly. I know I'm still in the dog house. I know your furious with me, just please let me have this moment. I love how you feel in my arms. You fit me like you were made for me." She gave him a slight smile, then went on her tiptoes and pressed a kissed to the cut and bruised corner of his mouth.

"You're right. I am still mad at you. Which is why I'm leaving right now." She got up and walked out of the washroom, leaving Scotty to stand there by himself.

Kat and Nick sat down across from the director prepared to ask him what he knows.

"Hello director Pattson, my name is Kat Miller and this is Nick Vera. We are from the Philly PD and are investigating your daughter's death. We were wondering if you could recount to us the events leading up to her death."

"Certainly, although I don't know how much help I can be. I saw her before her friend Jennifer came over to sleep over."

Michael Pattson walked into his daughter's bedroom where she sat on her bed, scribbling in her notebook. He looked around and frowned when his eyes landed on the picture she had of Jesse Bricar on her nightstand.

"He's not right for you." He said and Macy's head shot up in surprise when she heard his voice.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" His daughter asked angrily. "And it's none of your business dad. I love him."

"But he doesn't love you." Michael sat down on the bed beside his daughter.

"You don't know that! You don't even know him. You won't give him a chance and for what reason?"

"Because he is scum and you are too young to see that. You're just infatuated because he's a little older and drives a car."

"I am not a baby anymore dad. And I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to decide who I date."

"He's cheating on you." Michael said bluntly. He had had the intention of easing into that can of worms but she made him so mad, always argueing and thinking she knew everything.

"You're a liar." She spat as she got up from the bed. "He loves me and would never do that."

"Honey, I have proof. I had a special investigator follow up on him and he found some things-"

"You had someone follow him? Are you psychotic? I hate you dad! Just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean the world has given up on it. NOW GET OUT!"

"And that was the last time I saw my daughter alive." Director Pattson said as he stared at his hands folded in his lap.

"What proof did you have that Jesse was cheating on her? And what was the name of the investigator you had following him?" Kat asked as she jotted down some more notes.

"His name was Harry McGraw. He was just a sleaze detective I met at a bar. And as for proof…" He opened the black leather briefcase he had sitting at his feet and pulled out a file folder. "This is what McGraw gave me as proof." Nick took the manilla file folder and pulled a pile of photos out. They were of an obviously younger Jesse Bricar in his car. The next picture was a girl walking towards the car wearing a super tight mini skirt and belly baring tank top. The next frame was them making out in the back of his car and the last photo was of Jesse having sex doggie style with the girl. Her face was looking out the window and it was definitely a familiar girl. There was no mistaking the red hair and blue eyes.

"Well I guess we found out why Jennifer was so adamant that Jesse didn't do it. Funny that she was adamant that he wasn't cheating too." Nick said. "Can we keep these photos Director Pattson?"

"Of course. Anything to help catch Jesse for doing this to my daughter." Kat pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Scotty.

"Hey Scotty, it's Kat. I need you to get me some information on an private investigator. His name is Harry McGraw." She quickly signed off and looked to Nick. This case was getting more twisted the further they investigated.

Scotty read over the report he had got in dismay. They may have just hit a roadblock.

"Unfortunately Harry McGraw died 6 years ago in a drinking and driving accident." Scotty announced as he sat down at his desk. "So we're not getting any information from him."

"Well we still have Jesse in lock up so it might be a good idea to question him some more. He did lie to us. Swore he never cheated on Macy." Jeffries said. "Scotty you should go talk to Jennifer since you and Jesse can't seem to be alone together." Scotty nodded and grabbed his trench coat and scarf. He reached for the umbrella he kept beside his desk since it was suppose to rain.

"All right I'm heading out to visit Jennifer." Scotty called and headed out the door. Once he was outside he pulled out his phone and called Lilly.

"Hey Lil. I know your mad and all but I thought you would want to come with me to interrogate Jennifer Pricey, Macy's best friend. Stillman doesn't have to know. I thought you would, I'll come pick you up."

"Well Jesse, it seems you told us a little fib. That one where you swore up and down that you were an outstanding boyfriend. That her dad just hated you." Nick spread the pictures of him and Jennifer having sex out in front of him. "Now last time I had a girlfriend, this was considered cheating. If things have changed though I'm all for it." Nick quibbled. Jesse looked down at the pictures.

"So I lied. Maybe I was banging Jennifer. That doesn't mean I didn't love Macy. I did."

"But you lied to us about sleeping with Jennifer so how do we know you didn't lie to us about killing her?"

"Because I didn't. I loved her. And I had no reason to kill her. She was upset about her dad and said she was going to break it off, but I knew she would come back to me. She loved me. Jennifer though was crazy. She wanted to be with me, but I only wanted one thing from her."

Jesse pulled up his pants and zipped them up. He relaxed against the leather of his backseat and lit a cigarette.

"That was amazing Jen." He took a drag and sighed. The sneaking around made the sex hotter he thought.

"When are we going to go out Jesse?" Jennifer asked as she fastened her bra and pulled her top back on.

"What are you talking about? You know I can't take you out. Macy can never know."

"Why do you even care? Her dad is going to make her leave you. I love you Jesse and I would stand by you no matter what."

"I don't feel that way about you Jennifer. I love Macy and I plan to stay with her no matter what."

"We'll see about that." Jennifer said as she stormed out of the car, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"So maybe Jennifer thought she would remove the comptetion to make things easier for her when it came to you." Nick mused aloud. "We'll be in touch."


	8. Feel It

**Feel It**

**Chapter 8**

'_Is that you doing that to me, with your stare? I feel the temperature start to rise and I, really take it from there. I start to press my skin to you, I'm craving it, I'm feeling you, will you relieve me fast? Feast your eyes on my display, take control, fall over me. Cover me in ecstasy."_

Scotty waited out front of Lilly's place for her. He had told her to dress down so that she didn't look like a detective. He watched her walk out of her house wearing a white button up tank top blouse and black dress pants. She had her long black coat on over top. The only color was the dark purple sling back heels and the matching purple scarf she was wearing. Those heels made his mouth go dry. He wanted to see her in nothing but those purple heels. She locked her front door and walked towards his car, sliding in beside him. She smelled like vanilla.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of this." Lilly said as she pulled her seatbelt on.

"No problem partner." Scotty replied. They drove in silence towards Jennifer Pricey's address. Lilly looked out the window of Scotty's car and watched as the sky suddenly ripped open and let a shower pour down to earth. "Man this weather has been awful." Scotty exclaimed as he pulled in to long driveway. He grabbed his umbrella and got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side to let Lilly out. He made sure the umbrella was covering her so she wouldn't get wet. They walked together up to the front door and Lilly rang the bell.

"Hello?" Jennifer said as she opened the front door. Today she was wearing a blue dress that skimmed her curves and stopped at her knees. On her feet she wore silver heels.

"Detective Valens and this is my…. Friend Lilly." Jennifer nodded at Lilly and stepped aside to let them enter. "You were speaking with my co-workers earlier, Kat Miller and Nick Vera." Jennifer nodded in remembrance. She gestured for them to have a seat in the living room. She had tea cakes set out on the table and Scotty reached for one. Lilly gave him a look for being rude, not waiting to be offered.

"What can I help you with?" She smiled at Scotty and batted her eyes. Oh lord Lilly thought. They just fell at his feet when he flashed those gorgeous dimples.

"Well I came to see you because my co-workers went over your story with me and we spoke to Michael Pattson. He gave us these pictures I thought you might want to take a look at. He picked the one where she was looking out the car window with Jesse behind her.

"Not my best angle." She muttered as she looked at the photo that Scotty had handed to her.

"You seemed so certain that Jesse would never cheat on Macy yet it was you sneakin behind your best friends back banging her boyfriend."

"I know that it looks bad. I loved him, but he loved her. And I loved her too. Like I said you can't hate Macy. She was so nice, so friendly, she was my friend. I would never hurt her."

"Just sleep with the man she loved." Scotty answered. He reached for another tea biscuit.

"When he gave her that necklace I knew it was over. I would never have him. So I chose to move on. She wore it anytime she was with him. She wanted to show him how much she loved it. The last night I saw her when she left to see Jesse, she was wearing it. I thought it always looked funny over her everyday clothes because it was so garish."

"Wait, she was wearing the necklace when she went to see Jesse?" Lilly asked and Scotty gave her a look.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Lilly more closely. Scotty knew he had to change the subject.

"Thanks for your time Ms. Pricey. I appreciate you speaking to us." Scotty grabbed one more tea biscuit for the road and got up, taking Lilly's hand and forcing her to do the same.

"Detective?" She called as he dragged Lilly towards the front door. He stopped and looked at her. She walked up to him and placed a folded note in the breast pocket of his jacket. "I'm sure we will see each other again soon." He hurried Lilly out the door to his car. It was still raining so they were a little wet. It wasn't until he had pulled out of the driveway and started down the street that he realized he had left his umbrella in her foyer.

"You should call Nick and let him know what you found out." Lilly muttered as she stared at the window again. Scotty just nodded.

"I just got off the phone with Scotty." Nick announced as he walked into the office, snapping his phone shut. "Remember how he had said she tried to give the necklace back? According to Jennifer she was wearing it. It's not likely you'd wear something you planned on giving back. I think he's lying. Let's go talk to him again."

"Sorry Vera. Jesse just walked out of here a free man. His lawyer came to his rescue. And as if we needed more drama, guess who was waiting out front for him?" Jeffries said. Nick just shrugged, it obviously couldn't have been Jennifer since Scotty and Lilly had just left her house. "It was Christina. As in Lilly's sister Christina." The team looked up in shock at Jeffries. What was Christina up to now and how did she even know who Jesse Bricar is?

"I like your house. It's so big and fancy. I didn't think you'd ever let me come here." Christina said as she walked around Jesse's bedroom. She opened his drawers and took a look inside. "What's this?" She asked as she lifted a wooden box with intricate flower designs.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to snoop?" Jesse asked as he took the box away from Christina. "That's personal."

"What's inside it?" Christina wanted to know. She had been sleeping with Jesse for a couple of months now and still felt she knew nothing about him. Except that he dates her sister, which is enough reason for her to sleep with him. Perfect Lilly could have her perfect job and her perfect partner. But she would never let her have a perfect man.

"A secret." Jesse whispered. Maybe it was time to let the secret out. He knew Christina would never say anything. "But I will let you in on it. When we have sex, I want you to wear this." Jesse said when he opened the box. Christina looked inside, her eyes popping out. She had never seen anything more beautiful. And blue was her color.

Scotty could not believe his car had broken down! How does this happen to him? He knew cars, knew how they worked and what they needed. He loved them and took good care of his car.

"Damn it." He said as he got out in the pouring rain to look under the hood. He couldn't see anything wrong. Everything looked fine, nothing was over heating. "Lilly try turning over the engine, would ya?" He called out. Luckily he was able to pull the car over to the curb before it had fully died. As luck would have it, it was a parking zone too.

"Um, Scotty? I think I see your problem." Lilly called out to Scotty. "You're out of gas." Scotty wanted to smack himself in the head. Out of gas? How embarrassing. "Lucky this happened down the street from my place. " Lilly said as she got out of the car. Scotty slammed the hood down and followed Lilly up the street. The rain was beating down so hard he had trouble seeing. He just kept his eyes on Lilly's bright hair. They walked the 3 minutes to her place, which in the rain felt more like 3 hours. She unlocked the door and let Scotty follow her inside. Scotty took his coat off and took Lilly's coat from her. He looked at her and caught his breath. Her wet hair was plastered to the side of her and her makeup was running. But that white blouse was molded to her body like a second skin. He could see her nipples jutting out from the cold air and he wanted to taste them.

"Lil, you are so beautiful." Scotty muttered and he just dropped the coats on the floor.

"Scotty-"He strode towards her and took her mouth with his. She was so soft and pliant in his arms. He felt her heat radiate through the cold clothing she was wearing.

"You need to take this off." He murmured as he slid his hands down the front of her. He took the collar of her blouse and yanked downwards, hearing the buttons pop as he did. Lilly gasped as she looked down at herself. Chest heaving excitedly, buttons on the floor. Scotty grabbed her up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the soft blanket of her bed and slowly undid his own shirt. He watched as Lilly's eyes followed his hand movements and his cock grew harder. She shook off the remnants of her blouse and went to undo her lacy bra. "Don't." Scotty grabbed her hands to still them. "I want to. You just lay back." Lilly obeyed him and lied back on the bed. Scotty eased himself over her and pressed a kiss to her neck. Lilly moaned softly and Scotty smiled to himself. He loved the feel of her against him so warm and soft. He continued to kiss his way down her neck to where the bra held her breasts up as if in an offering. "So soft and warm." He murmured into her breast making her blush. He reached behind her and released the clasp of her bra, tugging the straps down with his teeth. Once he had it off he threw it behind him and took a moment to stare. She was perfect in everyway. Her bright pink nipples strained towards him, begging to be sucked. And who was he to deny them. He took one soft nipple in his mouth and Lilly cried out, grabbing his head and holding it in place. He laved her nipple with his tongue while he used his hand to play with the other.

"Oh Scotty." Lilly sighed. He started to press kisses down her breast to the underside, flicking his tongue out to lick her. He kept going down until he got to her pants. He dragged the sodden pants and panties down her hips and off her legs. She used her feet to try and take off her shoes.

"No. Those stay on." He smiled wickedly at the purple heels he loved. He quickly removed his shoes and socks followed by his pants and boxers. Then he knelt between her legs. "I want to see if you taste as sweet as I imagined." He saw Lilly blush again before dipping his head and pressing his tongue to her slit. He pressed soft kisses to her outside lips before sweeping his tongue deeply inside her. She tasted sweet and delicious and like Lilly. He gently laved her clit with his tongue and slid a finger inside her. She was already so wet for him.

"Oh Scotty yes." She cried as he continued to torment her with his mouth. "I want you inside me. "She said and he could have come right then. She pulled him upwards with one hand and used her other to grab his painfully hard cock. "I want you inside me." She repeated as she yanked on him. He groaned loudly and conceded to her wishes. He slid himself into her in one swift stroke and cried out. She felt so good around him. So hot and tight and wet. "Make love to me." She whispered in his ear and then bit down lightly.

"Your wish is my command." He replied and started thrusting harder. He had never felt this way before when sleeping with a girl. Never. It felt so perfect and so right. Lilly was moaning and calling his name and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. And then she cried out and he felt her muscles clamp hard around his cock. He let his cock explode inside her, crying her name out as he did so. When he could think again he looked own at Lilly's flushed face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
